encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pirena (2016)
(Teenager) |first = Avisala mga Sang'gre (As an adult) |latest = Gulat }} Hara Pirena is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is one of the four elemental Sang'gres, ''keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy and current Queen of Hathoria. She is portrayed by Glaiza de Castro. Profile Pirena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy. She is first born of Mine-a and the King of Hathoria, Hagorn's daughter. Personality Since she was young, Pirena had the ambition to succeed her mother as the Queen of Lireo. This ambition of hers blinds her from seeing what is right and what is wrong and treating her sisters as merely rivals who stand no chance against her. This caused her sisters to distance themselves from her. Despite her arrogant, downgrading exterior, Pirena is truly kindhearted and only seeks for love and recognition especially from her mother whom she thinks loves her sisters more. Her only weakness is that when her ambition or the love of her mother is being talked about, she loses her kindhearted side and gets easily manipulated by others. Gurna exploits this weakness of hers and uses them to her advantage. Ever since her falling out with Mine-a, Pirena grew more callous and displayed little regard for the people of the kingdom she once called home. However, when she learned of her mother's assassination, Pirena was devastated and even took offense at how Gurna insulted Mine-a in death. Her grief lasted long after her mother's passing, as she was furious that Asval, the man who helped her conquer Sapiro, was the culprit in her mother's death and killed him moments after finding out. Although Pirena only intended to use Mira for her plans, as she saw Amihan's very close relationship with her daughter, she eventually felt the feelings a mother would feel being separated from her child. Although she's just nearby, she's only an ''ashti to her daughter and the mother she recognizes is Amihan. However, her love for her daughter was not enough for her to surrender her crown, which led to Mira to attempt to take her own life right before Pirena's eyes, something that left Pirena distraught. Since learning of her daughter's survival, Pirena has made multiple attempts to establish a relationship with Mira, which her daughter indignantly rejects at every turn. The uninhibited hatred Mira displays towards Pirena is one of the few things that shakes Pirena to her core and leaves her in tears. As time went by and Pirena managed to conquer Sapiro, she began to see how lonely her ambitions made her. This caused her to become even more sensitive whenever Mira makes snide comments about how terrible a mother she was. However, this gave Lira the opportunity to slowly but surely get through to her aunt. Lira's persistence pushed Pirena to provide vital information to Lireo, though she was pushed away by her younger sister, Danaya. This humiliation caused her to lash out at Lira, forbidding her to try and soften her aunt's heart any longer. Fortunately, after a revelation provided by Imaw, Pirena learns of a grave betrayal brought upon by her own handmaiden, Gurna. When Pirena learns of the loving sentiments her mother had for her despite all that she has done, she was overcome with remorse, realizing that all this time, her mother did not only love her but was also proud of her. Pirena tearfully ended Gurna's life as punishment and set for Lireo to return to her sisters' side. Since re-aligning herself with her sisters, Pirena has proven to be a valuable and trustworthy ally. Her first act to goodwill was to willingly return the Brilyante ng Tubig to its rightful owner, Alena. She was uncharacteristically humble and repentant for her actions, and has since offered her unwavering loyalty to the family she once antagonized. When Amihan sacrificed herself to give the resistance a fighting chance, Pirena tried to put on a brave face while her younger sisters, daughter, and niece were more open in their grief. However, that doesn't take away the fact that she too was deeply affected by the loss of her younger sister, and she openly voiced out her admiration of Amihan's character and skill as a ruler before her body was taken into Devas. She has even willingly stepped forward to help her niece, Lira, channel her grief and anger towards what happened to Amihan to train her for the battles to come and she did not leave Lira's side, with Pirena's own eyes reflecting sorrow and grief for what has transpired, as she broke down in tears. Of all her sisters, Alena is who Pirena considers to be the closest to her, as Alena was the only one to show her kindness. She would not allow her sister to take away her own life and did what she can to stop her. However, despite her affections for Alena, she nevertheless took her Brilyante on two occasions, one with deceit and the other with force. As for the sister she gets along with the least, it would be Danaya, as they argue oftentimes and do not trust each other. However, despite the tensions between Danaya and Pirena, the latter knows the former to be an honest person, as she trusted in Danaya's word despite their feud regarding the identity of their mother's killer. Intelligence Believing that the Queen of Lireo must be knowledgeable, Pirena studied hard when she was young and because of this she has gained all the necessary knowledge she needed. However, her intelligence is often used for the wrong purposes. Pirena's intelligence is commonly seen by how she is easily able to think of how to manipulate and deceive a person. Pirena also thinks thoroughly of her plans. She wants to be a hundred percent sure that her plan would not fail before she executes it like when she was planning for the Fall of Lireo. However, Pirena could still be outsmarted by manipulations and emotional attacks, most evident when Amihan, the sister she underestimates the most, managed to fool her into thinking she won't retake Lireo only to do so when Pirena's guard was down. Story Her ambition Pirena at a young age already dreams of becoming the next queen of Lireo. Gurna used this ambition of hers to make her think Amihan is her rival to the throne. After Mine-a gave birth to Amihan she went to visit Pirena to meet her sister. Pirena said in front of everyone that she isn't happy to have a sister which shocked Mine-a. Mine-a assures her that she loves her equally which makes her forget of her ill feelings for her sister. Father's Identity She visits her mother's room more often to visit Amihan. One time she questions her father's identity to Mine-a which Mine-a responds to her that her father is dead. Pirena asks for his name but Mine-a dodges the question stating that it shouldn't matter because he is dead. Treatment to her sisters Pirena grew up being distant from Alena and Danaya because of Gurna's mind conditioning. She saw them as rivals instead of sisters. Amihan would also experience the same treatment from Pirena as she pushed her away when she hugged her. This relationship continued until they were older. When the time when Mine-a would finally select her heir came, Pirena was excited and confident that she would be the next queen but her confidence was shattered when she overheard the conversation between Mine-a with Imaw. Mine-a's "favoritism" Pirena misunderstood Mine-a favoring her sisters over her, not hearing the entire conversation. She went to her room and sulked about her mother's favoritism. Gurna then appeared and asked what was wrong. Pirena told her about what she heard and Gurna made use of this to poison her mind again. Pirena then became determined to prove her mother wrong. The Test and The Results Pirena didn't understood the instructions of the test and believed the entire time that the key was the key in the warrior's necklace. So when Mine-a declared Amihan as her heir Pirena believed she was cheated and challenged Mine-a to a duel. If Mine-a wins she would allow herself to accept Amihan as queen while if she kills her she will be the next queen of Lireo. Her First Revenge .]] The duel ended after Mine-a refused to fight but when Mine-a turned around, Pirena tried to stab her but Mine-a is defended by her daughters. Pirena wanted to take revenge on her mother and sisters so Gurna encouraged her to take the brilyantes. Later that night, she and Gurna sneaked into the Chamber. Gurna made the guards fall asleep allowing Pirena to enter the sealed room. Pirena tried to take every brilyante there is starting with the Brilyante ng Tubig but it liquidated. Next is the Brilyante ng Hangin but it vanished. Then she tried the Brilyante ng Lupa but it disappeared in her hands. Tired that the brilyantes refused her she asked the Brilyante ng Apoy if it is willing to come with her. Unlike the other three gems, it did not resist when Pirena took it thus, making her its keeper. Pirena seeked for the gem's power when the soldiers started to awaken, leaving her in a no escape situation. The Gem's Power & Alliance with Hagorn The gem transformed Pirena's appearance to Aquil. Pirena then went to Hathoria to seek alliance with Hagorn. They then decided to wage a war against Lireo however, Pirena became hesitant upon seeing her dagger Alab which was given to her by Mine-a. Upon seeing her hesitation, Hagorn encourages her to prove to them why they will regret losing her as queen. The more diwatas killed in this war, is a loss in the foundation that would weaken the reign of Amihan, who will be blamed on every life that is lost and in turn her (Pirena's) name will be strengthened and they will need her as their queen. Her Second Revenge, Pregnancy and The Birth of Mira Pirena was convinced and is determined to prove herself to everyone in Lireo. After the war concluded to a loss for the Hathors, Pirena started thinking of plans to extract revenge on everyone in Lireo especially Amihan. Upon hearing the news from Gurna that Amihan is bearing a child, on the same night she approached an Lirean soldier and they had a collective intercourse. Pirena became pregnant and spent her pregnancy staying in Hathoria. On the day Pirena gave birth, the female Hathor told her the baby is a girl. "Mira" Pirena introduced her daughter to Hagorn. Hagorn gives her daughter the name Mira. Pirena remarked that the name he gave to her child is a beautiful name yet she is disappointed because her daughter will be unable to use it for the rest of her life. She reveals to Hagorn that she plans to swap Amihan's daughter with her own to make Amihan experience the feeling of something being stolen from her. Just then a news arrives from Gurna. Mine-a's death, the letter, return to Lireo Her mother died and Pirena felt guilty of her actions and mourns for her. She asks Gurna if there is something Mine-a had left for her. Gurna doesn't tell about the letter which could have been the turning point for Pirena. Without anything to stop her, she proceeds to do her plan and returned to Lireo and asked her sisters for forgiveness, despite Danaya's objections to accept a diwata who has betrayed Lireo, Amihan welcomed her back for the sake of their deceased Mother but she didn't expect Amihan to request her to surrender the Brilyante ng Apoy which foils the other plans she has in mind. With Gurna taking over Ades on babysitting Lira, Pirena used the opportunity to switch Amihan's baby with her own. The Enchantment and leaving Lira in the Human World And using an Enchantment, Pirena made sure that everyone especially Amihan thinks that Mira is actually Lira until they grow up. She intended to kill Amihan's real daughter but failed to do so because of the protection that Danaya gave to the child. With no other option, she brought the child across the portal of Asnamon and leave the baby in the world of mortals. Muyak who witnessed the whole thing, begged Pirena to return the child back to Encantadia but Pirena ignored her, leaving her with the Baby in the human world. Hagorn's impatience and the return of the Brilyante ng Apoy to Pirena Pirena would stay in Lireo until her child grows up to a fine young lady. She would often feel jealous of Amihan because she can't reveal to Mira that she is her real mother. Years have passed yet there's still no progress with Pirena's plans because of the absence of the Brilyante ng Apoy making Hagorn impatient. Pirena insists that he remains patient or else she will not hesitate to team up with her sisters to destroy Hathoria. Like how she had predicted, after behaving like she is an ally of theirs, Amihan eventually trusted Pirena again returns the Brilyante ng Apoy to Pirena. Obtaining the Brilyante ng Tubig Having the Brilyante returned to her, Pirena resumed her plans to conquer Lireo that got halted upon returning the gem. However, it wasn't part of her plan to take away the Brilyante ng Tubig from Alena at first when Alena became persistent in taking away her life, but Hagorn appeared to her while she was chasing her sister and told her a way of saving Alena and at the same time, obtaining the Brilyante ng Tubig. Pirena used the powers of the Brilyante ng Apoy to take on the form of bathalang Emre. She asks Alena to surrender the gem to her and she will wipe away all her sufferings. Alena did what she has been told and Pirena uses the gem to remove all her memories. Hitano witnesses the whole deception and threatens her that he will report this to Amihan. Pirena suggests he take away Alena and start a new life with her. Easily persuaded by the offer, Hitano accepts. With this problem out of the way, Pirena came up with a situation that would convince her sisters Alena is dead so that they wouldn't know she now keeps the Brilyante ng Tubig. Pirena now only has one problem, Danaya's pressence. Getting rid of Danaya .]] She copied the appearance of Danaya and attacked the unit of Muros that were currently training. Next is attacking a group of Encantados/Encantadas and burning all their harvests. All the hatred was poured unto Danaya who had no idea of what was going on. Pirena and Gurna snuck into the chamber of treasures to take away the staff of erasing memories and use it to erase the memories of Amihan, Aquil and all the others that she has the ability to change appearances. With that information gone, no one defended Danaya during the trial and she was sentenced to be thrown into the World of Mortals. Pirena's plans to obtain the Brilyante ng Lupa and getting rid of Amihan Pirena tried her hardest to convince Amihan to take away the Brilyante ng Lupa but she failed. Later that night, Pirena and Gurna discuss their achievements which her daughter Mira overhears. Pirena had no choice but to reveal to Mira that she is her mother but Mira isn't happy to know that and walks away from her. Pirena volunteers to take Danaya to the World of Mortals there she unmasked her true colors and attempted to take the Brilyante ng Lupa from Danaya but Danaya managed to escape from her Pirena bitterly returns to Encantadia and decides to proceed with her plans without gaining the gem. She started by gaining the trust of the Lirean Soldiers whom Aquil had scolded next she started pretending to be Amihan and portrayed her as a cold hearted queen who banished the Diwatas from their farming land because of this the Diwatas now favored her to become the Queen of Lireo. Pirena then devised her plan that on the night of the red moon they would attack Lireo. Victory Attempt to kill Hagorn ' '''Trying to team up with Amihan and the resistance ' '''Attempt to obtain the Ikalimang Brilyante Given Mission to Agua Fall and surrendering the Brilyante ng Tubig to Hagorn ''' '''Alena's return and Kahlil's Death Teaming up with Alena against Amihan and Danaya ''' '''Gurna's return Allegiance with Ether Mira's return Just when Pirena had acquired a new power, Mira had returned to Encantadia. She went to the Asnamon portal to see her. Pirena tried to hold her but she burns her instead. = Gurna's betrayal Gurna interferred and stood for Pirena saying that she is still his daughter. Pirena thanked Gurna and Gurna replied with a welcome before stabbing her. Held captive in Lireo Pirena was brought to Lireo and is nursed by Danaya back to health. Mira ordered a Lirean soldier to lock Pirena up so that she could not escape. Lira wasn't in favor of Mira's decision but Danaya agreed because it's for the best since Pirena is still evil. The Lirean soldier proceeded to tie Pirena's hands. Escaping from Lireo With the help of her ability to imitate someone's appearance Pirena managed to enter the armory room of Lireo and take her weapon. She also attempted to take Lupig but it was protected and she would need to ask permission from Amihan. Pirena leaves the room and promises that there would be a right time for her to obtain Lupig. Mira's Death Powers and Abilities * Energy Bolts Pirena can create bolts of energy. It is her in born ability. * Ivictus: 'Pirena has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between, known to the citizens of Encantadia as ''Ivictus. With this power, she can transcend considerable distances at a time and can even take others with her, though she can only bring along a certain number of people. She can only use this ability if she's not held captive or wounded. * '''Appearance Imitation: Pirena can imitate anyone whom she pleases. She acquired it through Brilyante ng Apoy. It is revealed to be a permanent ability of hers when she can still use it even though the fire gem is no longer in her possession. * Fire/Heat Control: 'With the power of ''Brilyante ng Apoy, Pirena can manipulate fire and heat. She can launch energy bolts compressed in fire. She can change the heat temperature of the things as she exemplified this on weapons of Lireo so they can no longer use it for the upcoming Hathor invasion. * 'Burning Touch: '''Feeling so helpless, Pirena asked for Bathalumang Ether's aid. Ether granted Pirena a new ability that she can use against her sisters in exchange for her life if she uses it against the Bathaluman or Hagorn. With the newly acquired ability, she can burn everything she touches using her left hand. Pirena no longer possesses this power ever since Ether lifted up her curse on Pirena. * Telepathy: Pirena, with the power of the Fire Gem can talk to others using her mind. It is revealed by Pirena to Lira that anyone with powers can copy Cassiopeia's telepathy ability. Trivia *Glaiza's hair is actually short. She wears a thick hair extension when playing the role of Pirena. This is to cover the tattoo she has at the back of her neck. However, now that her hair has grown to a sufficient length that it does cover her tattoo without the need for extensions, Glaiza now portrays Pirena with her hair at it's current length. *Pirena is the only charcter who became Queen more than one time, however she became Queen of two different kingdoms. First as Queen of Lireo, second as Queen of Hathoria. *In Mira's death scene where she was killed by Asval, the scene of where Pirena mourns over the loss of her daughter is different. In the original 2005 series, Pirena mourns over the loss of her daughter when she witnessed Asval kill her daughter on purpose. In the requel, she mourns over the loss of her daughter when she and Lira are both killed by Asval as her powers of fire become unleashed throughout the throne room and dyes the surroundings red due to her anger and rage. * Pirena's Etherian Armor ''(War Queen of Ether Armor) is the same as the standard armor of Hera Volo. Gallery 20150908_163611-1-1.jpg|1st Official Portrait. Pirena2014.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. EncaBirthdayGreetingsPirena.jpg.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Glaiza De Castro. PirenaHeader.jpg PirenaEtherArmor2.jpg|Pirena's "War Queen of Ether" armor concept (this Sapiriyan-type design was not used) PirenaEtherArmor.jpg|Pirena's "War Queen of Ether" armor concept (without the gears) C2v_4hwVQAAqapK.jpg|Teaser for Pirena. Paalam Pirena.jpg|Farewell letter to Pirena 9aa52541725079.57b328063b6d8.jpg Pirena Apat Na Sanggre Ep Quote.jpg|Pirena to Alena about the latter and Amihan planning to sacrifice for Encantadia Pirena Desisyon Ep Quote.jpg|Pirena to Alena about the latter and Amihan planning to sacrifice for Encantadia. IMG_0943_Alena_Pirena_Danaya_Etheria_Spoof_Full_House_Tonight.png|From Full House Tonight March 11, 2017 Episode. IMG 1650.GIF Overview of all her appearances *A collection of how Pirena looked as the series progressed. Pirena20167.png|First look (Queen candidacy Arc-Pirena's revenge Arc) Pirena20168.png|Third look Pirenanew1.png|Fourth look Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Pirena's infobox portrait. PirenaTraining.png PirenaSapiroQueen.png 1Pirena2016.png Pirena2ndArmor.png PirenaBook4.png Pirenanew1.png SanggrePirenaWarrior.png Wiki Background Sang'gresBG1.jpg Sang'gresBG2.jpg|Optional Appearance and Outfits Pirena has a long black hair and brown eyes. *Her formal appearance is an elaborate vibrant red and black sleeveless v-neck gown with black checkered designs on the top and the edge of her dress skirt and has a black design on her dress skirt and a matching high heels, the length of her gown is long up to her feet. Her hair is tied in a ponytail while wearing a red tiara that resembles a headband on her head. *When she went to the sealed room to steal the Brilyante ng Apoy, Pirena wears a magenta cloak-like dress with a blue green cape. Her hair is tied in a bun and wears a gold tiara on her head. *In her warrior form she wears an armor with different shades of red. The skirt of her dress has a design to resemble flames. She also wears small red shoulder armor in each sides along with a matching gauntlets and different shades of red armor boots. She also wears a dark red three lined cape at the back to resemble a long flame which has been colored to white and black. She no longer wears a helmet with flame designs and wears a red steel circlet in a similar design as Amihan's circlet and her black hair is loose but have two long braids in each sides. *Pirena's training outfit is a sleeveless red *When she became the queen of Lireo until she was replaced by LilaSari as queen due to her father's marriage, she wore a red sleeveless gown with a black see through capelet. She wore the Lireo crown, a brooch and a gold belt as her accessories. Pirena also wore red gloves to cover her hands. The main reason why Pirena had a wardrobe change is to not let Hagorn notice the wound on her hand which she received when she pretended to be Agane and attacked Hagorn. *After being replaced and was taken out of the castle, Pirena was forced to wear a maroon long sleeved dress with a white belt and a matching long cape and brown flats. Her long hair is loose with a single ponytail. *When she reunite with her sisters, she now wears a standard red gown with the sleeves in each sides. In her current warrior form which it was given by Ether during her meeting with Lira and her daughter Mira, her armor and steel winged circlet are now red and gray and also wears a black short fitted sleeves and black tights. *After being revived by Emre and as a Queen of Hathoria, Pirena wears the same outfit as a Queen of Lireo; a vibrant red long v-neck gown with black long sleeves and red gem ornaments within the upper linings of her gown and red high heels. Her hair is now tied in a high ponytail and has a gold tiara-like headband with several red gems at the center, a black cape on her back and red gem earrings. In her warrior form is the same as her first warrior form but the color scheme becomes darker. Powers and Abilities * '''Ivictus: '''An ability innate to the royal family of the kingdom of Lireo, Pirena has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between instantaneously. She is also capable of taking others with her as long as they are in direct contact with her. However, there are limitations to this power, as there exists magic that can render this power ineffective, such as the one that Hagorn cast over Lireo at one point in Pirena's exile. * '''Thermokinesis: '''As part of her agreement with Ether, Pirena has the ability to increase temperatures in localized areas within her line of sight, allowing her to break down solid constructs and cause severe burn damage on anyone she comes in contact with. The effects of this ability is especially significant on anyone she is related to. Though Pirena asked for this power with her sisters in mind, an unspoken drawback of this new ability is that it could even harm Mira, her beloved daughter, something that Pirena doesn't appreciate. Also, should she renege on her contract with Ether, she will not only lose this power but will also lose her life. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Pirena has acquired the Brilyante ng Tubig on two separate occasions and she is currently its guardian. With the power of the Brilyante, she is able to enhance her strikes with streams of water, harness the energy of water to project bolts of explosive force, conjure contained and continuous streams of water, control the flow of water to the point of being able to drown people, and even summon a massive thunderstorm. She is also able to use the power of the Brilyante in unconventional ways, such as erasing people's memories, scrying for people's locations with the water, and even sending messages to her desired receivers through the water. Pirena has also used the power of the Brilyante to enchant people and objects according to her desires, from fortifying defenses to giving someone the power to grievously harm and even kill someone that she cannot. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Pirena was once the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy until she willingly gave it to her father, Hagorn, trusting that he would return it to her once he was done with it (a decision she would come to regret). With the power of the Brilyante, Pirena was able to conjure spheres of fire that she could launch at her targets from a long range as well as the ability to create and control fire in a more general sense. The Brilyante also granted her the power over temperature, allowing her to locate people by focusing on the warmth given off by their bodies or raising the temperatures of objects she focuses on, rendering them scalding hot to the touch. The Brilyante even allows her to steal the life force of anyone she chooses, rendering them comatose for as long as she deems them to. As expected, the Brilyante grants her an abnormal resistance to fire. However, the signature ability that the Brilyante bestowed on Pirena was the ability to change her physical appearance as well as her voice, which is more than well suited for her schemes and manipulations. * '''Strategy and Manipulation: Arguably, Pirena is the most intelligent of the four sisters and she is not above using this intelligence to achieve her ends, however selfish and ambitious they may be. A keen strategist, she is able to craft plans that rarely fail and has the means to manipulate those around her or make the most of the current circumstances to put everything in her favor. This was most evident during her conquest of the throne of Lireo, as she was not only able to climb her way to the throne but she practically crippled the people who would be most capable of stopping her: her sisters. She is a skilled actress, able to convince people of her supposedly good intentions when she is only putting up a front for her true nature and intentions. She even has a talent for coaxing people into seeing her way of looking at things, not unlike how she was brought up by her handmaiden and now most trusted lieutenant, Gurna. Outfits Gallery pirenasanggre.png|Pirena's outfit. (formal-close up) Pirenacasuala.jpg|Pirena's outfit. (informal-close up) PirenaDress1.jpeg PirenaDress3.jpeg PirenaDress2.jpeg Pirenacasualb.jpg Pirenatrainingcloseup.jpg|Training Outfit (close up) training-gear-pirena-side.jpg|Training Outfit (side view) Pirenatrainingfull.jpg|Training Outfit Pirenatraining2.jpg|Training Outfit with the Alab (side view) Pirena fierce.png|Transformation In photos encantadia then and now sang gre pirena 1468235972.jpg|Warrior (close up) Pirena-travel.jpg|Travelling Attire (close up) Pirenatravelcloseup3.jpg|Travelling Attire (close up 2) Pirenatravelfull.jpg|Travelling Attire, with the hood Pirenanewclothes.jpg|Pirena's new dress without the crown Queen1.jpg|Pirena's new dress, which is given by Hagorn (Source: from Glaiza's instagram) Pirenaqueensleeve.jpg|Pirena's new dress (side view 2) Queen2.jpg|Pirena's new dress (close up) Pirenaexile.jpg|Pirena's Exile Clothing (side view) Exile1.jpg|Pirena's Exile Clothing (front view) Pirena-exile-new.jpg|Pirena's Exile Clothing (close up) Hara Pirena of Hathoria.PNG|Pirena's new outfit (close up) Pirena piging image.jpg Pirena as Bathalumang Ether.jpg|As Ether Pirena20169.png|Pirena's Hara outfit IMG_1709.PNG|Pirena with Alena and Danaya about to create a third layer for Lireo's shield. Category:Encantadia Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Former Villains turn Good Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Hathors Category:Antagonists Category:Sang'gres Category:Lireo Category:Hara Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters